


proposals

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know I’m good with my mouth,” she teased, feeling Kira’s chest still heaving against her own as she came down from her orgasm, “But that’s going a bit far.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	proposals

“Marry me.”

Erica smiled, kissing her way up Kira’s sweat damp stomach, pausing to trace the swell of her breast before she nuzzled against her girlfriend’s neck.

“I know I’m good with my mouth,” she teased, feeling Kira’s chest still heaving against her own as she came down from her orgasm, “But that’s going a bit far.”

Kira laughed, cupping Erica’s face and tilting it up to meet her gaze. She was still slightly flushed and she smiled, wriggling down until she could bump their noses together affectionately.

“I mean it,” she said. “Marry me.”

Erica’s heart fluttered and she smiled, pressing a kiss to Kira’s lips. “Not even a ring?” she teased. “I feel so underwhelmed.”

Kira’s fingers stroked gently through her hair and Erica hummed, nuzzling at her girlfriend’s throat and closing her eyes. She was blissed out and content and could just sleep for a few hours, but she didn’t let herself doze off just yet, instead pressing little, soft kisses to Kira’s jaw.

“Check the bookshelf, behind that ugly vase you insisted on keeping,” Kira said, a smile in her voice. 

“You actually got me a ring?” Erica tried to hide her grin but she knew Kira felt it against her skin because she toyed affectionately with a blonde curl. “That’s so romantic.”

“You still haven’t given me an answer.”

“Do I need to?” Erica laughed when Kira tickled her slightly, rolling to lie on top of Kira and pressing a quick kiss to her mouth. 

She pillowed her head on Kira’s chest, closing her eyes, but before she dozed off she murmured, “Yeah. ‘Course I’ll marry you.”

She drifted asleep with thoughts of Kira’s pleased smile on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
